Broken Nails and Barbed Wire
by Hollyberries and Vanilla beans
Summary: Panicked and scared after an almost fatal run in with a murdering psychopath, you find yourself making a dangerous decision to take a shortcut to the police department. You never make it.


_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ugh... I should've taken the God damn Beta bus! _Your arms ached beneath the weight of the two (very heavy) paper grocery bags. And not just a slight ache either. It was more of a 'Ohmygodsomeonepleasecutthemoffwithaspoon!' kind of pain. Your feet stumbled quickly across the cracked, dirty sidewalk that you had already traveled upon today on your way to the grocery store. You groaned at your misfortune, if you could even call it that. It was more along the lines of stupidity. _If I wasn't so **dumb **as to get so low on so much shit, I wouldn't have to carry this much! Mom would give me hell for being almost twenty and still not being able to take care of myself... _Without even thinking about it, you turned right down a back alley that served you as a shortcut home. During the daytime.

**BANG, CRASH!** Two stray cats bolted in front of you, hissing and spiting as they knocked over a garbage can during their chase to do as much damage to each other as they possibly could. You sidestepped as they ripped down and out of the alley. You muttered quietly to yourself, "Stupid cats..."

"I couldn't agree more." A deep voice whispered into your ear. Darkly. Warningly. Muscular arms wrapped domineeringly around your waist as you dropped both your grocery bags frantically. Your hands moved to thick wrists and you dug in your nails as you opened your mouth to scream. A wet, salty, bitter, and... metallic?... tasting hand was clamped over your mouth. You bit down hard on his palm and more of the metal-ish taste washed over your tongue to your disgust and horror. Your eyes widened and you began struggling harder. _His hands were covered in BLOOD. _"Doll face, why don't you just give it a rest. You and I both know how this is gonna end, and the harder you fight, the more painful I'm gonna have 'ta make this for you..."Your nails flexed deeper into his skin and you felt them tear into flesh.

After a menacing laugh, the voice spoke again. Smoky breath trickled across your ear and brushed the side of your face and your teeth dug deeper. "Awww... You really wanna live, don't you? Too bad-" You slammed your instep into his foot and yanked yourself out of his grasp. You twisted to the side in panic and took off for the other end of the ally, your instinct and adrenaline just _barely_ allowing you to successfully avoid his hands. "Ah, ah, ah, beautiful! There's no use running away. As long as I'm still breathing, Doll, _I will catch you._"

Desperately, you knocked a trash can into his path without stopping. As you turned, something near the ally exit caught your eye. All of your attention latched onto it with one last shred of hope. There was a baseball bat leaning against the wall, just _barely_ illuminated by the dim streetlight. You ran for it with your attacker right behind you. You lunged for the weapon and grasped it tightly in your slippery hands. Using gravity (and your entire body weight) you spun yourself around, using your momentum to get in a desperate swing with the bat. Just as it was about to crash into the man's body, you noticed the bloody nails. _Holy **shit**, that's gonna-_

"GOD DAMN FUCKING-!" The bat smashed into the guy's side with enough force to throw him off course; the nails easily slicing through his jacket and burying themselves into his skin as they hit home. He stumbled as you let the bat fall from his side and he dropped to his knees. His hands came around his middle in an attempt to stop the blood flow, and his brilliant maroon eyes shown terrifyingly as they locked with yours. "You little BITCH!" he snarled, his lips pulled away from his teeth in a twisted grimace that showed off a missing left molar. You lifted the bat again and his eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't DA-" You swung and the bat slammed, with MUCH less force than it had the first time, into the side of his head. His eyes rolled back and he dropped to the filthy, wet concrete like a stone.

Your entire body was on edge. _Oh GOD, did I just kill someone?! I mean, he was trying to kill me first, but STILL! This isn't good, what do I do? Where do I go? _ An idea entered your mind in less than a second. _The police station! I'll just explain what happened... I'm sure they'll believe me! _You looked at the bat still gripped in your shaking hands. _If he wakes up and this is still here... I better take it. There's DNA on it so the police might want it for evidence... _You turned, hesitantly looking back at the unconscious man on the ground, before darting out of the ally and towards the police station.

You were both thankful and nervous that there wasn't anyone out walking around tonight as you followed the twisting and turning sidewalks around the buildings on the way to the station. You stopped momentarily at the entrance to the park. The police station was just on the other side. Taking a deep breath, you clenched your fingers around the bat and stepped quickly down the trail into the shadowy trees. The leaves rustled ominously in the wind and the lights along the path gave everything an eerie glow. Suddenly, the bushes to your left shivered and sent you skidding off to your right. Taking several steps out of the light, you raised the bat and locked your stare on the still trembling branches.

You exhaled loudly as one of the stray cats from earlier limped slowly out of the bush. "Oh my goodness, you scared me kitty-" A roaring snarl, a flash of white, black, and red, a bone chilling screech, plus a set of shining canines glinting in the streetlights accompanied by the crunching of bone, and the pitiful creature that had moments ago been a cat was no more. You screamed and stumbled back unsteadily. The large beast standing over the cat's mangled body looked at you and growled. Realizing that it was a dog...thing, you attempted to speak to it. "H-hey, buddy, it's okay... Sta-stay right there..."

The creature, now looking more like a wolf than a dog, pressed it's ears flat against it's head and bared stained teeth, snarling as blood continued to drip from it's muzzle. It turned and took a half step towards you. "No! No, good doggy, niiice doggy. Stay, be niiiice. Nice and calm... Sta-" The wolf lunged toward you suddenly, but was stopped by a booming command from an unknown source. "YUKON, SIT!" Immediately, the dog... wolf sat. A tall, shadow cloaked figure stepped silently out from the trees next to the beast and another dog followed behind him. The lack of light made it impossible to see his face but you knew the voice was male without a doubt. Your blood ran colder then ice at his next words, "Where did you get that bat?" _Run, run, run, run, run, run! _Every nerve in your body was screaming at you to flee... but you couldn't move. "I, um, found it...?"

There was a flash in the dark as the man ignited a lighter and lit a cigarette in his hand. He raised it to his lips and took a deep drag as the light danced shadows across his face. You saw him smile slightly as he blew the smoke out of his mouth and tilted his head to the side. "Did you now?" _Oh God..._To late, you turned to run, only to have one of the dogs jump in front of you and turn with it's fangs bared, a deep, menacing growl tearing out of it's throat. "If you run, my dogs will kill you." He spoke like he was talking about the weather. Non-threatening. Just another fact.

You shivered and kept your gaze locked on the monster in front of you, too frightened to take your eyes off of it to look back at the one behind you. "Turn around." You hesitated. "That's not a suggestion. MOVE!" He barked at you. You turned slowly... and your breath fled your lungs as you looked into the soulless eyes of the man who had moved to stand directly behind you. Deep purple bore into yours, flashing darkly with the cigarette light. A hockey stick you hadn't seen when he stood in the dark was now apparent with the streetlight. It was outlined by a dim yellow glow as it stood up from it's place strapped to his back. The barbed wire wrapped around it was covered in a crusty, rust red substance. It only took you about three seconds to figure out what it was. _Dried blood..._ You were absolutely terrified; your voice wouldn't come out any louder than a whisper. "Please don't kill me."

He didn't say anything. It felt like the world had stopped turning. Your hair was blown back out of your face as the wind picked up. Something flashed in his eyes. He reached out suddenly and grabbed your wrist. Flinching as his fingers dug into your skin, you gasped when his face was suddenly inches from yours. His other hand reached out to yank the bat out of your hands. "Let's go." He turned and started to drag you roughly through the trees. "What?! No-" He pulled you out of the treeline and into the parking lot. There sat a single pick up truck. You struggled against his grip and his hand twisted your arm painfully as he threw the bat into the bed and whipped around. "If you don't want to come then you're gonna die right here."

**Click. **You went cross eyed as his now free hand leveled a hand gun to your forehead and flipped off the safety. You couldn't breathe. Gasping, several tears of desperation trailed down your cheeks as you panicked internally._ I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!_ Defeat rang in your voice, "Okay-okay... I'll come with you." He let go of your hand but kept the gun trained on your form. "Get in the truck." You moved unsteadily to the front of the vehicle, opened the door, and hesitantly climbed in. The truck rocked as the guy dropped the tail gait and his two dogs hopped into the bed. You closed your eyes.

_Breathe (y/n), breathe. Just CALM DOWN. You can do this. He hasn't killed you yet, that's always good... right? Unless he drags me off somewhere and- NO! NO. Stay focused. He hasn't killed me yet. I'll just run away the first time he stops. Perfect. I just need to... watch out for the dogs. Okay, maybe that's not such a good idea... Hmmmm... I guess it'll depend on where we stop. When we stop. If we stop. _

The driver's door opened and the man climbed in next to you. You trembled slightly, his presence set you on edge. It was dark. But then again, he had just threatened to kill you. You took a deep shuddering breath as he started up the truck. "Where are you taking me?" He turned his stoic expression in your direction but he didn't say a word. You took the hint.

Turning slightly, you stared out the window at the scenery flashing by the truck windows as your captor drove out of the city and out into the more 'rural' communities. _Okay... so I'm going to need a plan if I'm gonna get out of this mess. _

_ Alive. _

_ Fan-fuckin-tastic... _


End file.
